The New Enemy
by flamechild05
Summary: Sonic is now in dating Amy. Will everything turn out right. Most importantly will Eggman interfere. This story has it all for a first.
1. Chapter 1

Flamechild05

Note: This is my first story and I would appreciate if you would read and review so that I can see what I need to improve on.

The New Enemy

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Sonic?" Amy Rose called. "Soniiiiic!" Where could he be? Zoooom! Sonic ran up at amazing speed. "You called?" Sonic said. "Yes," replied Amy. "Don't you remember?" She asked questioning Sonic. "Today's the day you promised to take me out to dinner." "Oh. Yeah. I'm going to handle some business with Eggman in the city, but I'll be back by seven-thirty. Will you be ready?" He asked, already knowing the answer. "Of course!" Amy replied excitedly. Sonic turned and zoomed away thinking about how he was so suddenly drawn into liking Amy.

It happened just three weeks ago. Sonic was at the beach when suddenly a net swooped down and caught him. He struggled so much but the net seemed to drain his power. Who would do this he thought. That and "Why me?" It turned out to be Dr. Eggman's bird like ship the Albatross. He'd finally devised a plan to get back at Sonic for foiling all of his previously devised plans. But Amy came to the rescue with Cream, Cheese, and it's friend Chocola. She used her Piko Piko hammer to destroy the engines and cannon's so that Sonic could get out of the cell he was in. Now he had asked her out on a date and she accepted. Sonic was excited and confused at the same time. But he told himself he needed to focus on the matter at hand. Eggman had gotten another Chaos Emerald; he also had Knuckles so confused that he didn't know what was good or bad.

Now it was up to Sonic to fix all of that. Boom, Boom, Boom! There was a loud noise that came from the city. "Super Speed!" Yelled Sonic, pushing himself to run faster than the speed of light. 3 milliseconds later Sonic was at the seen of the crime. "Oh no, not again." Sonic sighed. Rouge the Bat was lying on the ground seemingly unconscious.

Chapter 2: Coming Soon


	2. Chapter 2and3

Chapter 2: Revenge

"Rouge wake up!" Sonic urged. "I always knew helping people would be your destruction." Said a familiar voice. "Knuckles, you did this?" Sonic asked. "No, but I started it, and plan to end it along with you." Knuckles sneered. "No! I can't allow this to happen. Knuckles what has Eggman done to get you so twisted on killing me!" Sonic exclaimed not wanting to battle his arch-nemesis/friend. "He didn't do anything, I just realized that the city is too small to have two heroes. I'm going to change that one way or the other." Knuckles now seemed more agitated than ever. Whirrr! That was the police, and they were close. "You better be glad that 5-0 is on the way, next time you see me you will die Sonic." Knuckles said angrily then he vanished. Sonic picked up Rouge and took her home in the president's private. He checked his watch. It was 7:15:39 P.M. He had 15 minutes to prepare. He zoomed home to change then headed to Amy and Creams place.

Chapter 3: Love Birds

Knock! Knock! Knock! "Who is it?" called Amy. "Ur…Um…its Sonic." He said back nervously. "Just a second." Sang Amy. Creeaaakk! The door opened slowly revealing a beautifully dressed Amy Rose. She had on a flowing dress with a lovely sweater. " You…. You look amazing." Complemented Sonic. "Same to you." Amy replied. " So where are we going?" asked Amy thinking it was going to be bad. "Well, I'm an amazing cook as you know, so I've decided to make you dinner." Sonic said smugly. YEA! Amy thought. "What's on the menu?" she questioned again. "Well I was thinking Chinese or maybe you'll like something else?" he said. "No Chinese sounds wonderful!" Amy exclaimed.

2 Hours Later

"MMMM! That was delicious." Amy said. "Thanks, can I walk you home?" Sonic requested. "O.K!" She exclaimed again. Sonic had walked longer than he had ever had to Amy's house. When they got there Amy turned to go in but Sonic grabbed her wrist and gave her a kiss. "Thanks, I owe you my life." He said. Amy blushed and went inside without a reply.

Chapter 4 Coming Soon.


	3. Chapter 4and5

Chapter 4: Battle Grounds

Bring! Bring! The telephone rang. "It's… It's 3 o'clock in the mornin'" moaned Sonic, as he answered the phone. "Shut up and listen. I'm at the Ruins with a little package for you." Said Knuckles cold and menacing voice. "Sonic help!" screamed Amy Rose through the other end of the phone line. He's got Amy, Sonic thought. "You'll pay if you hurt her." Said Sonic through gritted teeth. The other line went dead as Sonic raced through the door to the Ruins, he reach the site almost instantly. Amy was suspended mid-air with a contraption unknown to Sonic. "Hah! I see you have come Sonic. I was just about to brainwash your little girlfriend." Came a very annoying voice. "Eggman! I knew you were behind this somehow." Yelled Sonic "NONSENSE! You were so bent on your little girlfriend you wouldn't notice if the world was being destroyed." Sniffed Eggman. "Yeah, Yeah—just send out your little robot so I can beat it." Sonic said glowing with anger and hate. " Hahaha! You think I'm going to send out a robot when I have something much stronger." Eggman replied giggling. "Yeah right, what could that be." Sonic sneered. "Sonic watch out!" Bellowed Amy. He turned around just in time to see an army of Knuckles plummeting toward him. "Oh, great," he said moving away at just the right moment. " It's a whole army of him."

Chapter 5: Royal Rumble

"Sonic we will defeat you at last!" said the army. " Not if I have anything to do with and I seem to have a whole lot to do with it." Said Sonic in a voice filled with fear and little courage. "Knuckles army, destroy Sonic." Yelled Eggman who was now in hysterics he was laughing so hard. I wonder which ones are real, Sonic thought. "Well let's see," he said aloud. "Triangulate and shrink." He said instantly making up the new move. He ran in a triangular motion until the whole army was inside his blur of blue. He grabbed one of the Knuckles gloves and put it on. "Sonic BOOM!" Sonic called out, hitting all of the Knuckles until he came upon the real Knuckles. He stopped and saw that Knuckles was steaming with anger. "Why don't you destroy me?" Said Knuckles. "Getting clones took away my power, I'm vulnerable." He said. " No, Knuckles I know somewhere in there you have a heart, and in that heart you know we're friends." Sonic said. "No! We're not friends, I will defeat you." Knuckles replied. He charged at Sonic who moved out of instinct causing Knuckles to fly off a near by cliff. "This isn't the end!" Called Eggman, as he flew away from the Ruins. Sonic got Amy down and they got married the next year and lived happily ever after.

(Or did they? MUHAHAHAHA!)


End file.
